


Lin-Manuel Miranda Imagines Book

by HeatherDawn82



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherDawn82/pseuds/HeatherDawn82
Summary: This is a book of one-shot imagines for Lin-Manuel Miranda.  I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

I'm going to try this. I might not get to update as often as I would like because I have a million things going on (I work full time and go to school full time). If any of you have any ideas for an imagine of Lin you would like to see, feel free to leave a comment and let me know! I'll do my best to incorporate them!


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise is feeling overwhelmed and just a tad bit jealous.....is there any way to ease her fears??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one isn't too bad.... Let me know if you enjoy it! Feel free to send me any ideas you might have for one of these as well!

Elise sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. She bit into her sandwich but didn’t really enjoy her meal. She put her head in her hands, aggravated.  
“This is ridiculous, Elise Miranda,” she said. “You have no reason to be jealous.” She looked down at her wedding and engagement rings that were on her finger. She looked across to the living room, seeing her wedding photos on the wall. She felt a pang in her heart. She missed Lin. She wanted Lin home with her. He was off filming a new movie, and she missed him terribly. She knew he was busy, and she was busy too. He was filming, and she was trying to juggle her job at Hunter College High School and raising their daughter, Adrianna, who had just turned two. Lin was away filming the movie “The Making Of.” He was shooting with many different actors, but most notably, he was shooting with Blake Lively. She had been all Lin could talk about and had been one of the reasons that Elise had been hearing from Lin less and less. Well, at least, that’s where her mind had gone. She felt like crying. She saw her phone light up with an incoming FaceTime call. She sighed as she saw Lin’s name appear. She hit accept.  
“Hey,” she said quietly.  
“Hey angel,” he said, smiling. His smile lit up the whole screen, and it also lit up Elise’s heart. She felt her mood lift slightly. “What’s wrong mi amor?”  
“Just everything,” she sighed. “It’s been a bad and long week. I just want to crawl in bed and sleep for days.”  
“Tell me about it,” he said, chuckling softly. “This morning Blake was in a bad mood, and-“ Elise wanted to scream. Everything was Blake this, Blake that. Maybe he should’ve married Blake she grumbled in her head. Lin finally seemed to really notice Elise’s sour mood. “What’s wrong baby? Are you crying?” Elise realized that she had, in fact, let a few tears escape. She tried to smile but failed.  
“I’m okay,” she said softly. “I’m okay.”  
“Cariña,” he said. “Please tell me what’s wrong?” Elise could see Lin’s deep eyes. They were pleading to let him fix whatever was bothering her. Unable to hold back, she felt herself start sobbing. “Ellie,” he soothed with concern laced in his voice. She knew he wasn’t used to seeing her fall apart- Elise was usually a rock. Why was this happening to her?  
“Maybe you married the wrong girl,” she sobbed. “Maybe you should’ve married Blake instead.” She hung her head. Had she really just said that? Stupid girl, stupid she chided herself in her head.  
“Blake’s already married, and so am I,” Lin replied, being slow on the uptake. “Wait, Ellie” he started, his eyes getting big. “Are you jealous?”  
“I’ve got to go,” she said. “I’ve got things to do.”  
“But I haven’t even talked to Adrianna yet,” he protested. “Elise, don’t be like this.”  
“I’ve got things to do, I need to clean the apartment. You can talk to Adrianna later.” Before he could say anything else, Elise ended the FaceTime call. She laid her head on the kitchen table and sobbed.  
After managing to get herself together, she made a frantic call to her father in law. He said he and his wife would be happy to keep Adrianna for the night to give Elise a break. He didn’t say anything when she dropped Adrianna off at her grandparents, but Elise was pretty sure he could tell that the stress of working, keeping up the house, and raising Adrianna without the help of Lin was taking a toll on her. After dropping Adrianna off she headed to her best friend, Veronica’s house. She smiled sadly when Veronica’s husband, Chris, answered the door.  
“Hey,” he said, happily, giving her a hug.  
“Hey,” she said softly, hugging back.  
“Bad day?” he asked. She nodded in response. “Veronica’s waiting for you in the kitchen with some wine," he said, causing Elise to giggle. “You talked to Lin?”  
“Yeah,” Elise said. “He’s part of the bad day.”  
“What happened?” Chris asked.  
“Well,” she trailed off, before continuing. “I might have told him he should have married Blake Lively instead,” she said. Chris chuckled.  
“Elise,” he said kindly to her. “You know how Lin feels about you. He adores you and Adrianna. You two are his girls. He’d do anything for you.”  
“I don’t know about anything,” Elise tried to protest.  
“Yes, anything,” Chris insisted. “If you called him right now and said you couldn’t do this anymore, and needed him here with you, then he’d quit the movie. He’d quit and fly straight home. He loves you that much. I know you have a hard time believing someone could be that devoted to you, but when Lin falls in love, he’s all in. I’ve never seen him the way he is when he’s with you.” Elise smiled despite herself. Even though she was hurting now, Lin was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She thanked Chris and headed into the kitchen with Veronica. She told Veronica all about her bad day and Veronica listened and gave a supportive ear, but like Chris, also told her that maybe she was being a tad too hard on Lin. She knew they were right and decided that she would FaceTime him and make it right. Elise got home a little after midnight. She decided to wait to FaceTime Lin in the morning. She was a little disappointed that Lin hadn’t tried to call or text, but she guessed that maybe he was mad at her. She knew she needed to fix it and vowed to do so in the morning. She collapsed on the bed without changing her clothes or taking her makeup off. She was asleep in minutes.  
Elise woke the next morning tucked in tight under the covers. She was confused- didn’t she just pass out on top of the bed in her clothes? She looked down to see that she was wearing her pajamas. What in the world? She could feel a warm body behind her, gently massaging her back. She panicked: had someone broken into her apartment? And what were they doing? She tried to stay calm, looking behind her to see who was in bed with her: Lin! She let out a sob when her eyes met his. She threw herself into his arms.  
“I’m so sorry,” she said. “So sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that yesterday. I was stressed and I had no right to take it out on you. You’re the best thing in my life. I’m sorry, I’m-“ Lin silenced her with a deep kiss that she eagerly returned. “Wait,” she said when they came up for air. “What are you doing home?”  
“You needed me,” he replied simply. “I told the director that you and Adrianna come first, always. He’s pretty understanding.”  
“I love you so much Lin-Manuel Miranda,” she said, peppering his face with kisses.  
“And I love you Elise Michelle Miranda,” he replied, laughing easily. “Do you feel better?”  
“Much,” she replied. “When do you go back?”  
“Sunday night,” he said. “So, we have three whole days together, and then two weeks and I’ll be home for a whole week.” She smiled.  
“I’ll do better next time,” she promised. “I swear!” He laughed again.  
“You’re only human Ellie,” he replied, kissing her nose, “but you have nothing to worry about. My heart only belongs to you. I have no interest in Blake Lively whatsoever. You have no reason to be jealous.”  
“I know,” she said softly, “but sometimes I can’t help it. You could have so many other women- beautiful, elegant women, and I’m just-“  
“The best thing that ever happened to me,” he said, cutting her off. “I love you so much that sometimes it takes my breath away. I don’t know how I ever survived without your love cariña. I will never leave you. I promise.” Elise smiled, her heart feeling full for the first time since Lin had left. She kissed him sweetly and snuggled into his arms. She was finally home.


	3. Teacher of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning a huge award, Elise gets an even bigger surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one!

Elise sighed as she watched the snow fall, before turning back to her jewelry box to pick a pair of earrings.  
“Hey baby,” Lin-Manuel said, coming into the bedroom. “Are you almost ready?”  
“Yes,” Elise replied softly. “I’m just picking a pair of earrings.” Lin-Manuel walked over, peeking into her jewelry box.  
“Go with the diamond studs,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose, causing her to break out in a huge grin.  
“You’re just saying that because you bought them for me,” Elise told her boyfriend. She kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
“You ready to be the teacher of the year?” he asked, smiling widely at her. Elise had to admit, no one supported her like Lin-Manuel did. He had purposely moved his whole schedule around so he could be there at the dinner where she would be named Middle School Teacher of the Year for New York City. She still couldn’t believe that she had received the honor. She didn’t think she was anything special- she was just a small town girl trying to make it in the big city. She did, however, work tirelessly to help her 7th grade English classes get a better grasp of their English skills, as well as introduce them to new literature and inspire them to be better citizens. Elise was proud of her accomplishment, but she was even more glad that Lin-Manuel was so proud of her. The night would have only been better if her parents, grandma, and sister could be there. They weren’t able to make it, and it made Elise very sad. Lin-Manuel wrapped his arms around her.  
“You look beautiful tonight Ellie,” he said, kissing her softly. “I love you angel.”  
“I love you too,” she replied, kissing him again. He took her hand, pulling her towards the door.  
“Let’s head out Miss Teacher of the Year,” he said, smiling. Elise smiled at Lin-Manuel upon seeing the taxi parked outside their apartment complex.  
“You got us a taxi?” she asked. “I figured we’d take the subway.”  
“Only the best for you tonight my love,” he said, smiling as he opened the door for her. The ride to the convention center was quiet, except for Lin-Manuel whispering reassurances into Elise’s ear, which she was eternally grateful for. She had never been so nervous in her life. As soon as they exited the taxi, a flurry of activity surrounded them. Lin-Manuel squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
“You’ve got this mi amor,” he whispered in her ear. She nodded in agreement with him. They were led to their table, where a waiter soon arrived to take their order. The food was delicious, but Elise found herself barely able to eat. She was still too nervous! Finally, the ceremony got started. Elise listened patiently as the Elementary Teacher of the Year gave her speech. She felt Lin-Manuel’s hand go in hers, squeezing it. She smiled softly over at him.  
“You okay?” he mouthed at her. She nodded at him, biting her lip. Finally, the teacher finished. Elise took a deep breath- that meant she would be next.  
“Next up, we would like to present our Middle School Teacher of the Year- Ms. Elise Thomas! Elise teaches 7th grade English at Hunter College High School. Elise is a transplant from the great state of West Virginia. When she’s not educating tomorrow’s leaders, Elise enjoys shopping, seeing Broadway shows, playing with her dog, Tobillo, and spending time with her partner, Lin. Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Elise Thomas!” Elise took a deep breath, leaning over and kissing Lin-Manuel quickly before standing. She walked onto the stage, accepting the award from the presenter with a smile She turned to the microphone, poised to speak.  
“Hello,” she said into the microphone. “I’m not used to all this attention, so you’ll have to bear with me. Usually it’s my boyfriend who is getting all the attention, and I’m just kind of in the background.” She laughed softly before continuing. “I first of all would like to think my mom and dad, grandma, and sister, Cecile. They are the backbone of me and have given me everything I have. Without them there would be no me. My hometown of Red House and the great state of West Virginia. There’s no place like country roads.” She smiled. “Next I’d like to think my new adopted city- and what a city it is! I still don’t understand how it accepts a no one like me, a small town girl from West Virginia but I’m glad it does. Everyone at Hunter College High School- the best of the best work there! It is an amazing place to work and an even better place for kids to learn. I’d like to thank every teacher that I’ve ever worked with, every administrator I’ve ever worked for. I’ve learned so much from all of you, and you have gone into making me who I am!” She took a deep breath. She was in the home stretch now. “I’d like to thank my girls Jasmine and Phillipa for being two of the best friends a girl could ask for. My precious dog, Tobi, who is the light of my life, and of course my boyfriend, Lin. He puts up with my sour moods and sits up with me when I can’t get my lessons right. He lets me bounce ideas off of him and gives great suggestions. He also listens when I lie awake, worried about those students in unfortunate home situations. Lin, I love you with all of my heart. Finally, and most importantly, I’d like to thank my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, who without none of this would be possible. Thank you so much!” She smiled, slowly walking back to her table. Lin kissed her again once she sat down. The high school teacher was introduced next. The rest of the ceremony went in a blur. Finally, it was time to leave. Lin took Elise’s hand securely in his as they started to walk out of the convention center. He swung their arms wildly as they walked down the sidewalk, causing Elise to giggle.  
“I’ve been thinking Ellie,” he said.  
“About?” she asked, not thinking much of it.  
“About us,” he said. That got Elise’s attention  
“What about us?” she asked nervously.  
“I’d like to make this something more permanent,” he said, causing Elise to gasp. Was he about to propose? He dropped to one knee. He was going to propose!  
“Elise Michelle,” he began. “I thought my life was full, but I wasn’t even really living until I met you. You inspire me to be a better person, and you love me unconditionally no matter what. I’ve never met someone as selfless and giving as you, and I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you being by my side. Will you make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs. Miranda?” He opened the ring box he had been holding to reveal the most gorgeous engagement ring Elise had ever laid eyes on. Her grin was so huge it could have broken her face.  
“Yes,” she replied, tears rushing down her face. “Yes!” He slid the ring on her finger, jumping up and capturing her in a deep kiss. She could hear cheering behind them. She turned to discover her parents, grandma, and sister standing behind them.  
“You guys!” she cheered, running over to hug them. “I’m getting married!” She turned back to Lin.  
“Did you bring them here?” she asked him.  
“Yes,” he nodded. “After I asked your dad’s permission to marry his daughter. I wasn’t about to let them miss your engagement, or your teacher of the year award.” She giggled.  
“You’re not old fashioned like that Lin-Manuel,” she said.  
“For you I am,” he said, smiling at her. “I would do absolutely anything for you Ellie.”  
“You’re a lucky girl sis,” Cecile said, hugging Elise tightly.  
“I am,” Elise agreed, looking at all of her loved ones in one space. “I really am.”


	4. The Best Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise has had it with Lin's destructive behavior, but the reasons behind it are not what Elise thought....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Elise sat at the kitchen island at the penthouse apartment in Las Vegas. She was mad. No, not just mad, she was pissed. She was going to kill Lin when he got back. Who the hell did he think he was?? She sighed, taking a drink of the coffee she was sipping as she sighed. What was she going to do with him? He had gone crazy once Vanessa had left him. He started bringing girls home every night. She was surprised that he hadn’t yet contracted an STD. She moved in to help him take care of Sebastian and Francisco (especially since their mother didn’t want anything to do with them), but she had been doing most of the mothering. At this point Lin was barely involved at all. The boys broke Elise’s heart. She didn’t know what to do to help them. They didn’t understand why their mother had left them, and now their dad was not around much. She was glad that she was able to be there for them, and she really did love the boys like they were hers. She let a tear fall as she wished that they could be. She had tried to talk to Lin a little, but hadn’t gotten angry with him. That was definitely going to change now. Lin and Elise had been best friends for years, always relying on each other heavily. She still could remember the day they met- Elise was a freshman at NYU- she was hurrying through the city, trying to catch the subway to make it to class, when she ran smack into someone’s chest, sending her straight to the ground. She groaned.   
“I am so sorry,” a voice said, accompanied by a hand that she grabbed to pull her to her feet. She looked to see the most gentle, compassionate eyes she had ever seen.  
“It’s okay,” she said, smiling softly at him.  
“Are you okay?” he asked frantically. “Anything hurt?”  
“Just my pride,” she said, giggling. He laughed in response.  
“I’m Lin,” he said.  
“Elise,” she responded,   
“Are you hungry?” he asked. “Let me take you to lunch. It’s the least I can do for mowing you over just now.” Elise looked at her watch. She was already going to be late for her classes today. What would it hurt if she just took one day off?  
“I would love to,” she replied, smiling at him.   
That day Elise met her best friend. She had never met someone so selfless, giving, and compassionate as Lin-Manuel Miranda. He almost always seemed to think of her first. She was in her third year at NYU, and he had just graduated from Wesleyan College The spent almost all of their time together. That is, until Vanessa Nadal came into their lives. Lin had known Vanessa from school- she went to high school with him. He had always had a crush on her. The first time they went out Elise sobbed after she saw Lin off. Why was she so upset? She sat at the table to examine her feelings. That’s when it hit her: she was in love with Lin. She hung her head as the tears fell. She tried to get over him, and things got somewhat better. She tried to like Vanessa, and on the surface she did, but she always knew Vanessa wasn’t the right person for Lin. Her heart was already broken in two, then Lin announced that he and Vanessa were getting married. Her heart broke into pieces. She knew she was losing Lin. Things would never be the same again. She tried multiple times to tell Lin how she felt, but she always chickened out. Then, Lin and Vanessa married and Elise’s heart shattered completely. She tried to be happy for her best friend, but it was so hard when you want something so bad that you can’t have. So, she suffered in silence. Then, they all watched as Vanessa started pulling away from Lin. Staying out all night, partying, sleeping with guys, deciding she didn’t want to be a mom after all. During this time, Elise was Lin’s rock and a “Fake Mom” for Sebastian and Francisco. She and Lin got really close again. Then Vanessa finally asked Lin for a divorce. She told Lin she didn’t want anything to do with him or the boys. Elise was there for the boys. Lin lost his mind. That started his steady stream of drinking and women. There was a different girl every night. She knew that Lin was hurting. She just wished that he would talk through his feelings instead of having a breakdown. She had tried to talk to him several times, but to no avail. He either wouldn’t engage her in the conversation or would get mad and walk away. Her head snapped up as she heard the door open. She saw Lin coming through the door, thankfully alone.  
“Hey,” he said quietly.  
“Don’t hey me,” she said lowly, angrily. Lin put his hands up.  
“What’s with you?” he asked.  
“What’s with me?” she asked, her voice raising. “What’s with me? You! You are! I can’t keep doing this Lin! It’s tearing me apart!”  
“You?” Lin asked, eyes flashing. “I’m the one whose life fell apart! How dare you act like a victim!” Elise quickly realized he wasn’t drunk. At least there was that.  
“I am a victim!” she screamed. “I’ve tried to help you, but you don’t want to help yourself! I can’t do this anymore! Why are you doing this? I know you hated Vanessa leaving, but you’ve got to get it together!”  
“It’s not about Vanessa!” Lin screamed. “Vanessa was a mistake. I’ve just.” He ran his head through his hair. “I’ve screwed my life up so bad I can’t fix it!”  
“Yes you can,” Elise screamed. “What are you talking about? If it’s not Vanessa what is it?” Elise was furious with him. She was done.  
“It’s you!” he yelled. “I’ve been fucking in love with you for years, and I was so scared, so fucking scared that I didn’t do anything. And now I can’t fix it!”  
“Fuck you!” she screamed. “I’ve always been in love with you!” Before she could say anything else, he grabbed her hand.  
“This is Las Vegas,” he said angrily. “24 hour wedding chapels are open all over the place.”  
“What?” Elise asked, looking at him strangely.  
“We’re getting married,” he said, pulling her out the door. She followed, angry. There was no way he was serious about this. What game was he pulling? They got into the rental car and headed to the closest 24 hour chapel. She followed Lin inside, more unsure. Was he serious? She began to panic, but looked at Lin who looked calm as a cucumber. If he wasn’t scared, then she wouldn’t be either.   
An hour and twenty minutes later, they were headed back to the hotel as Mr. and Mrs. Miranda. What had they done? Elise was terrified. Could she really be Lin’s wife? They were operating on adrenaline and suppressed feelings. Would they still feel the same tomorrow? Would Lin really want her? The minute they made it back to the suite, she crashed in Lin’s bed falling asleep instantly.

She woke up to the feeling of someone running their hands through her hair. She opened an eye to see Lin staring lovingly at her, holding a coffee cup.  
“I made you a cup of coffee,” he said sheepishly. She accepted it. “I think we need to talk,” he said, giving her a goofy grin as he held up his hand to show her his new wedding ring. She looked down at her own.  
“We can get the marriage annulled,” she told him, trying to be brave.  
“Is that what you want?” he asked.  
“Is that what you want?” she asked in return. She looked at him as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers.   
“I know we were all worked up last night, but I meant every word I said. I am very much in love with you Elise.” She looked at him shocked. “I know what we did wasn’t ideal, but if you’re in, I would like to make this marriage work. The boys already think you’re their mom.” Elise smiled, before kissing Lin sweetly.  
“I love you Lin,” she said, watching as his eyes teared up. “I love you so much that sometimes it takes my breath away. When you married Vanessa it almost destroyed me. And then when she left, and you started all of these destructive decisions it broke me. I want to be your wife, but you have got to change. I need you to be a faithful husband to me, Lin-Manuel Miranda.”  
“You have my word,” he said, kissing her hand. “I am dedicated to you and our children from now on and that’s it.”  
“Our children?” she asked.  
“Well yeah,” he said. “I was hoping that you would adopt the boys.” Elise felt the tears flowing down her face.  
“I would absolutely love that,” she cried. He dried her eyes, kissing her deeply.  
“I love you so much Elise Miranda,” he said. “You are the best mistake I’ve ever made.”


	5. To Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise remembers the way things used to be, but she's so far from there now. Will she get her happily ever after?

Elise took a deep breath as she pulled into the driveway. She sighed, taking her bag and purse and heading inside of her apartment. It was quiet as she stepped inside. It had been quiet for the past five months. Elise knew she should have been used to it by now, but she just couldn’t accept it. Where had it all gone wrong? She unlocked the door to the apartment and headed inside, where she was met with silence. When Lin had left, he had taken Tobi too. Elise had never wanted a divorce. She could still remember the sinking feeling in her heart when Lin had yelled that he was done. She shuddered.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I don’t understand!” Elise cried, standing up to face Lin head on. “I’m not asking you to give me all of your time, but Lin you never give me any of your time!” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
“Elise I’m working,” he yelled just as loudly, no trace of the gentle man she had married in his voice or on his face. “I can’t just drop everything for you every time you call. I’ve never asked you to do that for me.”  
“That’s the thing,” Elise yelled desperately. “I would absolutely drop everything if you needed me. I always would have, and you know that!” Now she was angry.  
“Of course,” he said, even angrier now, “Elise, ever the martyr. Miss Perfect, no one can compete. There’s no way I’m ever going to be good enough to compare to you, Miss High and Mighty.” Elise felt her heart breaking. Why was he acting this way?   
“I’m not!” she yelled, now seeing red. “I just want something out of this marriage!”  
“Me too!” he yelled. “Out! I want out!” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I want a divorce Elise.” He grabbed his keys. “I’ll get some clothes while you’re at work today,” he said before leaving, slamming the door shut. Elise collapsed onto the couch, tears streaming down her face.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Elise sighed, collapsing onto the couch before turning the tv on. This was her life now. Working hard at Hunter College High School (which incidentally was where Lin had gone to school), then coming home to an empty apartment. The couple of friends who knew what was going on had been sympathetic- telling her that her life was not over and that she would find someone new. The problem was that she didn’t want someone new- she wanted Lin. From the moment she had met him, she had fallen head over heels for the man. And now he was gone. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She had not heard from him in five months- five whole months! She waited every day to see divorce papers show up, to show that Lin had filed, and but every day they never came. A small part of her hoped that he had changed his mind- but Elise knew better in actuality. She flipped through the channels absentmindedly, looking above the tv to see one of their wedding photos. Elise felt a tear fall down her cheek. They had been so in love then. What had changed?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Elise nervously put her diamond earrings in her ears. She was so nervous. She smiled at Cecile, her sister and matron of honor.   
“You look beautiful,” Cecile gushed. Elise smiled, hugging her sister. “Lin is going to be blown away when he sees you.”  
“Thanks,” she smiled. There was a knock at the door. Cecile got up to open it.   
“Lin!” she gasped. Elise’s head snapped to the door at Cecile’s declaration. “You can’t be here! You’ll see Ellie in like twenty minutes!”  
“Please,” Lin begged. Elise felt her eyes tear up. “I don’t have to see her, I just have to hear her. Please.”  
“it’s okay,” Elise told her younger sister, walking to the door. “We’ll leave the door cracked so we can talk, but we can’t see each other.” She took her hand, reaching into the crack, finding Lin’s.  
“Are you okay baby?” she asked him, squeezing his hand.  
“I am now,” he whispered. “I don’t know what came over me. I just had this overwhelming feeling that I needed to talk to you, I needed to hear your voice.”  
“it’s okay,” Elise soothed. “I’m here. I’ll always be right here.”  
“I love you do much,” Lin said, obvious emotion in his voice. “So much that it hurts. I’m completely lost without you.”  
“You’ll never be without me,” Elise promised.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Elise had kept that promise to the best of her ability. Hell, even now she was willing and waiting for him. She’d wait the rest of her life if she had to. There’d be no other man for Elise Miranda- Lin was it. He was all she had ever wanted, and that was never going to change. She let another tear escape as she looked away from the wedding photo. She remembered walking down the aisle, reaching Lin at the end, seeing the tears in his eyes, matching hers. The way he held her so tenderly as they danced at the reception. The way he held her even more tenderly as they made love later that night for the first time as husband and wife. She sighed, standing up and stretching, deciding to head to bed. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and slid into bed. She laid in bed, willing sleep to come, which it wasn’t. She let her mind drift to another time when she couldn’t sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you okay?” Lin asked softly.  
“I’m okay,” Elise replied, yawning. “I’m so tired, but I can’t sleep is all.” Lin sild closer to her, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into him as he began to rub small circles on her back.  
“I’m worried about you cariña,” Lin said softly. “You are almost never able to sleep anymore.”  
“I know,” Elise said guiltily. “I just can’t shut my mind off. It constantly plays the things I should be doing, and I feel like I have to jump up and get them done.”  
“But you also have to rest angel,” he said. She nodded. “I just love you so much and I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you either,” she responded smiling. He pulled her even closer, softly humming in her ear. After a few seconds, she recognized the tune as “To Make You Feel My Love,” which was one of their favorite songs. Of course, Lin knew the Billy Joel and Bob Dylan versions, and before meeting Lin, Elise had only known the Garth Brooks version. As she listened to his voice, her eyes finally slid closed, content.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She finally felt her eyelids getting heavy, so she let sleep overtake her. She was awakened later to frantic buzzing at her apartment door. She groaned after checking the time on her cell phone: 3:15 am. She stumbled into the living room, pushing the button.  
“Yes? ”she asked sleepily.  
“It’s me,” the voice replied. She’d know that voice anywhere. She immediately buzzed him in. She opened the door before he could even knock. She had been waiting for this moment for five months, but now that Lin was before her she wasn’t sure what to say. Lin started to push towards her, but stopped himself. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
“I’m so sorry,” he said softly. When she met his eyes, she was surprised to see tears swimming in them. She bit her lip, her own tears forming. “I know I hurt you, and I know we have problems, but I think we can work it out. I don’t want to lose you Ellie.”  
“What are you saying Lin?” she asked, afraid to hope that what she was hearing was true.  
“I want you back,” he said tearfully. “I want us back. I love you so fucking much. I have tried over and over to sign the divorce papers, and I can’t. I promised you when we got married that I’d never give up on you, and I broke that promise. I know I can’t take back what I said, but if you’ll give me a chance, I’ll make it up to you I promise. I didn’t mean any of it. I was so frustrated that I took everything out on you, and you didn’t deserve that. I will never give up on you, Elise Michelle Miranda. I will be your husband forever, as long as you’ll have me. I love you so much, you don’t even know.”  
“I do know,” Elise responded, now sobbing. “I love you just as much Lin-Manuel Miranda. I’ve been praying that you would come back to me, and here you are. I know I don’t deserve you, but I thank God for you.” She smiled at him as he pulled her into his arms.  
“Can we try again?” he asks softly.  
“Yes,” she replied, kissing him tenderly. “Yes we can.” She let out a breath she hadn’t even been aware she had been holding for the last five months. He had returned to her, and her world righted on its axis again.


End file.
